Episode 4 (E2)
"Exit Stage Right Only Partially Scathed" is the fourth episode of Season 1 of KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two. It is the fourth episode overall. It premiered on May 22, 2017. Synopsis "After things calm down for the group, reality drives a nail right into the ground as one final sign urges the group to leave." Plot A few days have passed since the massive walker attack on the campgrounds. With the bodies burned, the group figures out what to do next, realizing they are too exposed to danger. Christie and Richard, having now joined the group, have brought the total number of survivors up to nineteen, making everyone worried that there won't be enough rations to go around. The short supply run had barely provided them all with anything new, and the runs that have happened since haven't been very good either. Christie is helping Maria clean the small kitchen inside of the RV. The blond woman looks to Maria. "You guys seem really set up here, aside from that huge attack the other day. Why keep all this stuff locked up and ready to go?" "You never know when we'll have to leave. It's been like that for a couple of months." Maria replies, almost stopping her cleaning as she becomes lost in thought. "We've drifted for months, lost plenty along the way... There's no place we can go that is safe. It's a lost cause, really. I've given up a long time ago, I only pretend I feel safe to make my son feel proud." "Huh... No offense, but I don't know if that makes you a great mom or a terrible mom." Christie says. "Hmph, the title doesn't matter. Mother, father, brother, sister, friend, enemy..." Maria mumbles. "In this world, we're all terrible. It just takes time for that side of us to show." Without another response, Chrstie looks at Maria before leaving the RV in thought. Outside the RV, Trace, Sarah, and Carlos are playing a game of soccer, and Ashley and Brody are talking, sitting on a bench near the road. "We finally find some kind of home and we almost get absolutely fucked in a couple of days..." Ashley mutters, unsure of how to feel right now. "Nobody died, but it's still something to think about. It's like something is telling us to leave." "I wouldn't go that far." Brody shakes his head. "Shit happens, we deal with it and move on. Nothing is telling us to leave, this isn't a movie or something. Walkers showed up, it's to be expected in the apocalypse." "Yeah, shit happens, but how much shit has to happen before it finally overpowers us?" Ashley asks. "Hey." Brody hugs her and kisses her. "I'll be here, we'll protect each other. Just like we have been the past couple months, right?" Ashley smiles and nods. "Yeah, alright." A car pulls up, containing the members of the group who went out on another run. Out come Pete, Nick, Mike, Jake, Stefan, and Ethan. They all disperse to do their own things as Jake, Mike, and Ethan begin to talk. "Everything is already running dry. We might have to start going farther just to find some actual shit we can live off of." Jake mutters, shaking his head in disappointment. "Yeah, cause I'm sure we're all okay with going farther into the unknown." Mike retorts. Ethan shrugs. "We might as well. What other choice do we have? Pack up and go?" "We've only been here a couple of days, but that really sounds like the best plan." Mike nods in agreement. "Good luck convincing everyone to go, though. Trace and them are dead set on staying here, I feel like the only people who would be on board with us would be Christie and Richard." "We'll find some way to convince them." Jake says. Unbeknownst to those three, Lucas has overheard them, and now wonders what they're planning. During the soccer game, Carlos decides to mess with them and slip as he kicks the ball, sending it over near the RV. "Ha! Go and get it, giiiirrrrlfriiiiiend!" Sarah groans and walks over to the RV, bending over to pick it up. "Sheesh, I really ha--" However, before she can walk back, a walker crawls out from under the RV and bites hard into her right ankle. Sarah screams and collapses onto the grass. "SARAH!" Trace panics and pulls out his handgun, firing a round into the walker's head as he runs over and grabs his injured sister. The rest of the group starts to hurry over, shocked at what has happened and wondering if this really means the end for Sarah. However, amidst his sobbing, Trace takes out a hatchet and begins hacking away at his sister's leg, causing her to pass out upon amputation. "Holy shit..." Richard mutters, stepping back. "I think it's time we get out of here." Colin mutters. "Dammit, my baby girl!" Lucas hurries to his daughter and grabs her. "We have to bandage her up! NOW!" "Get her inside!" Maria pulls them in as the others just watch in silence. "...yeah, we gotta leave." Zach finally says. "But I wouldn't know where to go." "Well, it would be a long trip but... Why not the CDC?" Nick suggests. "They could easily help Sarah there, and they might have some kind of cure." Everyone looks to Nick, as Trace sobs as the episode fades to black. Deaths *None Trivia *Sarah is bitten on the leg in this episode, though her leg is hastily amputated by Trace almost immediately, causing her to lose consciousness. Category:KeepOnKeepingOn's Walking Dead: Edition Two